


Thinking Out Loud

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, prom!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: One last hurrah





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by semi-real events (actually the only things that were real were the green beans, the music, and my date -  
> my friend - dancing without shoes)

The floor throbbed as Ahsoka, precariously balancing two cups on two plates, forced her way between fabulously clad teenagers trying their very best to dance. When she did break through, she swore there might have been a popping noise. Barriss simply smiled in amusement when Ahsoka dropped her plate in front of her.

“Ahsoka,” She chastised, “you got Coke on my string beans.” Ahsoka glared half-heartedly as she plopped herself down across the small round table from Barriss; this was all her fault anyways. Maybe if they had been closer to the food...

“We coulda sat outside.” Ahsoka groused in reply.

“You would have gotten cold.” Barriss said primly, slicing her green beans, much to Ahsoka’s annoyance, neatly with a fork and knife. Ahsoka speared three of her own green beans (Barriss would never let her get away with no veggies) and stuffed them into her mouth pointedly; Barriss shook her head and smiled.

Ahsoka finished her meal well before Barriss and remained seated, waiting, for another twenty minutes before Barriss had polished off the last of her pesto pasta (her plate was truly pristine). Although they had been there for an hour, neither one of them had attempted to dance; Barriss because she had forgotten to bring flats and Ahsoka… well because Barriss was here and it would be rude to leave her friend all alone - after all, Barriss had come back from Harvard for her prom.

“Do you want to dance?” Ahsoka blurted. Barriss’s eyes widened over her soda cup; she stuck her feet out from beneath the long hem of her skirt and wiggled her free toes. Apparently she had taken off her heels while Ahsoka was getting food. Ahsoka grinned, “I thought you were supposed to be the practical one, and, anyways, Steela is dancing without shoes.”

“I am the practical one,” Barriss replied, “you’re just tall.” Which was true, Ahsoka had never intended to wear heels, and even as she stood, Barriss was still arguing, “Besides, I don’t think Steela is the best example.” Both girls sent sideways looks to Ahsoka’s ex. While smart, nice, and morally upright, she had also been voted by the graduating class to be ‘Most likely to lead an armed resistance against the government’.

“I like Steela.” Ahsoka declared. The closer they got, the louder the music got; Barriss plugged her ears and tried to yell something about cilia, but Ahsoka wasn’t having it. She pulled Barriss’s arms gently from her ears and pulled her into the thick of the crowd.

The music was terrible, and Ahsoka didn’t want to question why Barriss knew all the lyrics to Soulja Boy, but it was too loud for Ahsoka to much care, and Barriss was so close it fried Ahsoka’s brain. They spun and bounced and shouted lyrics to pop songs of bygone days until they both collapsed into the nearest chairs.

Barriss rested her head on Ahsoka’s arm and stretched her feet.

“Music’s awful.” She said, barely audible. Ahsoka almost agreed except… except… she shot to her feet, dislodging Barriss and almost sending her toppling to the floor.

“Oh my god.” She gasped, along with the excited screams of half the crowd; Ahsoka grabbed Barriss’s hand and pulled her onto the literally bouncing dance floor.

“ _Ay amor me duele tanto_ ” She screamed into Barriss’s ear, much to her alarm. Never had Ahsoka been more grateful that her brothers had chosen to preserve her native language than now: Barriss’s confused expression was priceless.

“ _Me duele tanto_  
_Que te fueras sin decir a donde_  
_Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte_ ”

//

Ahsoka hadn’t checked her phone since that dance and since she had to explain the whole song - and the other 20 odd songs that had been in Spanish - to Barriss, who did not like being out of the loop, but by the last song they were back on the dance floor (Barriss had made her get up for the Cupid Shuffle).

But it was evidently the last song of the night because it was the only slow one. Barriss’s arms wrapped around Ahsoka’s neck, her heels, held in hand, swaying to occasionally bump Ahsoka’s back. In return, Ahsoka placed her hands on Barriss’s waist and tilted her face downwards until their foreheads touched.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

When Ahsoka opened her eyes, Barriss was already looking at her - eyes searching her face for… something. In the pulsing strobe lights and purple glow, Barriss had never looked more beautiful. Though Ahsoka wasn’t much for clichés, she felt like she could hear the music fade until the only sound was her beating heart and the only other person in the room was Barriss and her flushing cheeks.

So she leaned closer and closer and closer until their lips touched and the world exploded around them. Barriss’s hands fell from Ahsoka’s neck to grasp her face. Ahsoka pulled Barriss as close as she could.

Somewhere next to them, Riyo, their prom queen, erupted into cheers, followed by the rest of the senior class (and of course the juniors and sophomores annoying enough to come). Barriss pulled away, flushing even darker. Riyo leaned backwards and punched Ahsoka in the arm. ‘Knew you’d work up the courage.’ She mouthed. Ahsoka stuck out her tongue and waved her off.

Barriss’s hands, resting on Ahsoka’s shoulder’s, crept back up to her face as she pulled Ahsoka down for another kiss.

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday!
> 
> So in my mind, just to clarify, Ahsoka is Latina (bc Rosario Dawson) and was taken in by Qui-Gon at the ago of three, so her brothers are Anakin and Obi-Wan!!! In addition, Barriss is meant to be a first year college student, but it can be taken any way really. Lastly! I truly do love Steela Gerrera, Barriss just might be a bit jealous.
> 
> I am REALLY out of material now. I only have one fic left so if anyone has a prompt I would really appreciate it!!
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie, and also my prom date.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
